


trust me, steve

by TheConsultingWriter



Series: Preserum Sick Steve [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sad sad sad, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingWriter/pseuds/TheConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve is sicker than ever and bucky doesn't know if he can afford to lose him</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust me, steve

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't like sad, pleasE DON'T READ THIS

            Bucky wakes up to the sound of Steve coughing and hacking up what sounds like a hairball. His eyes snap open and he looks over to see Steve vomit on the side of the bed. His eyes adjust to the dark and he sees flecks of red. Blood.

            “Stevie, come on.” He says, trying to hide the panic in his tone. Steve doesn’t say much as he’s too busy coughing and trying to hold back more vomit. “We’re getting you to the hospital.”

            “B-B-Bucky.” Steve croaks out, tears running down his face. “We can’t afford it. We don’t have any money right now.”

            “We’ll figure something out.” Bucky says, trying to assure himself just as much as Steve. He has no idea if they can even begin to afford a trip to the hospital. They’ve always gotten by on Steve’s willpower and sheer luck. “Trust me, Steve. You’ll be fine.”

            “I trust you.” Steve murmurs, so softly Bucky can barely hear him. Without a second though, Bucky grabs Steve in his arms. He keeps the blanket wrapped around the smaller man and rushes out the door. It’s freezing outside and Steve is shaking harder than he ever has before.

            Bucky races down the street, his feet leading the way more than his mind. His brain is a swirl of panic and emotions right now. He has to trust his instincts to get them to the hospital. He somehow gets there in one piece.

            “Please!” He cries out. Steve’s stopped moving now that they’re inside. He’s not even shivering. He’s just a frail little lump in Bucky’s arms. “I need help.”

            “What happened?” One of the nurses asks as she races up to him.

            “M-M-My friend.” He chokes out, clinging tightly to the tiny form in his arms. “He’s sick a lot and… He threw up blood. Please.”

             There’s a flurry of motion, he fills out papers, and then they take Steve from him, leaving him holding an empty blanket. He collapses into one of the chairs in the waiting room and buries his face in his hands. He can’t stand the thought of losing Steve. He forces himself to push it away and brushes away the tears that threaten to fall.

            He waits for god knows how long until a doctor comes out. His face is grave, and Bucky feels his heart beat faster and his nerves run wild.

            “Mr. Barnes?” The doctor asks, his voice deep and throaty. Bucky nods, not wanting to betray his emotions and begin crying right there in public. “It seems your friend… has some serious problems. He’ll require surgery.”

            “We can’t afford that.” Bucky says immediately, tears threatening more with every moment. “Is there anything you can do? We can’t afford much, doc.”

            The doctor begins to stutter out excuses. All Bucky picks up are the words, _immediate need, hundreds of dollars, nothing we can do,_ and _so sorry._

            “Damn you!” He says, standing up with tears streaming down his face at this point. “That’s my- I- You…”

            He can’t get words out anymore as he sobs heavily. He wants to run home, out of the hospital and away from all of this. He wants to be back in bed, snuggled up against Steve, a healthy Steve. But he can’t. He knows that.

            They let him in to see Steve, seeing as the man has no other kin. He sits by Steve’s side the whole night. Steve never wakes.

            “I love you, Stevie.” He whispers and maybe Steve hears, because that’s when he flat lines.

 

            Bucky’s still in his tux when he makes his way to the bar. He’s still in his tux when he begins drinking and he’ll probably still be in his tux when he passes out.

            So many thoughts are going through his head, but the main one that stands out is _liar_. He told Steve to trust him and that everything would be fine. Steve had trusted him and now…

            “He’s gone.” Bucky finishes his thought out loud as he throws back another whiskey. Tears stream down his face. The bartender doesn’t ask, doesn’t care. No one knows how he feels. No one knew how he felt about Steve. It’s better that way. That they don’t know. It’s better because then they can’t blame him as much as he blames himself.


End file.
